C'est fini
by Aurore Doudou
Summary: Ron et Hermione raconte l’histoire de la dernière bataille à leurs enfants qui vont bientôt entrer à Poudlard et qui ne connaissent rien à la magie.


gras Bonjour à tous j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que pendant un certain moments je ne posterais que les fics de ma sœur car mon OS qui est en cours d'écriture depuis maintenant trois mois n'est pas encore fini ni à l'écrit ni retranscrit. En plus je corrige les fics de ma sœur et vu le nombre de fautes qu'elle fait ce ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge car j'ai plus de dix à corriger et je corrige aussi des fics de plusieurs personnes./gras

centerC'est fini./center

Ron et Hermione raconte l'histoire de la dernière bataille à leurs enfants qui vont bientôt entrer à Poudlard et qui ne connaissent rien à la magie.

C'est la fin de la Bataille mais qui as gagné ? Lord Voldemort où Harry Potter? Personne ne le sait mis à part ?

Car tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie après avoir combattus les Mangemort voyaient deux corps sans vie par terre entourés de sang mais personne ne savait quel camp avait gagné. Si Lord Voldemort as gagné alors c'est son camp : le camp du Mal qui gagné. Mais si c'est Harry qui gagné alors c'est son camp : le camp du Bien qui gagné. Mais si aucun des deux ne se relève alors c'est le camp du Bien qui gagne la Deuxième guerre qui fut très meurtrière. Les combattants du Bien étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui a continué d'exister bien après la mort de Dumbledore le gardien du secret et le créateur de cet Ordre ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard et les élèves anciens et pleines études et les nouveaux de première année et qui étaient bien entendu du coté du Bien avaient pris part au combat.

_Flash Back_

- Tu vas mourir, annonça Voldemort à Harry.

- N'en soit pas si sur Tom, répliqua Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Voldemort.

- Regarde autour de toi tes fidèles Mangemort meurt il ne restera bientôt aucun d'entre eux et toi non plus, tu ne seras plus là, répondit calmement Harry.

- Non, si mes Mangemort meurt toi aussi tu mourras et je régnerais sur le monde , répliqua furieux Voldemort.

- Je ne crois, répondit calmement Harry.

Ils lancèrent tous les deux en même temps AVADA KEDAVRA. Ils luttèrent tous les deux mais leurs baguettes se brisèrent et ils furent touchaient en plein cœur. Peu de temps après il ne restés plus aucun Mangemort debout mais les survivants ne savaient pas quel camp avait gagné.

Ce fut seulement quand les corps furent emmenés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste que nous savions qui avaient gagnés.

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Mais qui as gagné, alors ? Allez dites nous, supplia les enfants de Ron et Hermione.

- Mais laissez nous nous souvenir c'est difficile de se souvenir de cette bataille…, commença Ron.

- Quand on essaye d'oublier qu'il y a eu autant de morts et que pendant des années on a vécu un « enfer », termina Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir racontés plus tôt , demanda Lily leur petite fille de 11 ans.

- Parce qu'après cette guerre tous le monde à essayer d'oublier, de revivre, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi de revivre et d'oublier ? demanda leur petit garçon nommé James âgé lui aussi de 11 ans.

- Parce que votre père a perdu toute sa famille durant cette guerre sauf votre Tante Ginny qui a faillit ce suicider et d'oublier ce qu'on est vraiment des sorciers. Pour moi c'était un peu difficile parce que mes parents sont Moldus et que j'ai étudiée la magie pendant 7 ans.

- C'est qui Tante Ginny et Moldus c'est quoi ? demanda une petite fille nommée Minerva de 7 ans.

- Votre Tante Ginny et ma petite sœur et Moldus signifie des gens qui n'on pas de pouvoir magie. Pour moi c'était très difficile d'oublier la magie parce que j'ai grandit autour de la magie depuis que je suis né.

- Pourquoi on as jamais vu Tante Ginny ? demanda James.

- Parce que personne ne sait où elle est partit, personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles depuis 8 ans mais je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie, répondit Ron.

-Comment tu le sais , questionna Minerva.

- Parce qu'elle à un miroir que Harry lui à donner après qu'il eu récupéré celui de Sirius…, commença Hermione.

- Et Harry là modifié pour que si la personne auquel le miroir appartient se brise est que cette personne n'est plus là …, continua Ron mais commencé à pleurer.

- Et que le miroir de Ginny n'est pas brisé, termina Hermione.

- Qui est Sirius , demanda Lily.

- Lequel , répondit Ron.

- Quoi il y en existe plusieurs , demanda James interloqué.

- Oui, le parrain de Harry et votre cousin le fils de Harry et de Ginny. Répondit Ron.

- Quoi ? Et on ne le savait pas, dit Minerva.

- Non mais Lily et James feront certainement sa connaissance à la rentrée, répondit Hermione.

- Bon revenons à l'histoire, continua tristement Ron.

_Retour au Flash Back_

- Bonjour Docteur, pouvons nous vous poser une question , demanda McGonagall.

- Bien sur Madame, répondit le médecin.

- Est-ce que Harry Potter est réveillé ou c'est Lord Voldemort , questionna McGonagall.

- Et bien Mr Potter est réveillé mais extrêmement fatigué, répondit le médecin.

- Merci Docteur, répondirent-ils tous ceux qui attendaient de savoir quel camp avait gagnés.

- Mais de rien, répondit-il.

- Pouvons nous allez le voir , demanda Ginny.

- Bien sur mais comme vous êtes nombreux, je vous demande d'y aller par groupe de 5 maximum, répondit-il.

- Merci docteur, dit McGonagall. Bon Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna allaient si les premiers vous êtes ses amis. Je suis sure qu'Harry sera content de vous voir en premier, dit-elle en les regardant.

- Vous êtes sure, professeur , demandèrent-ils.

Voyant le regard sévère de leur professeur ils allèrent en direction de la chambre ou Harry se trouvait. Quant ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui était ouverte Ginny courut en pleure vers Harry qui était Harry dans son lit en disant :

- Harry que je suis contente de te voir en vie. J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Moi aussi Ginny je suis content de tous vous voir en vie, je t'aime et je n'avais pas envie de te perdre.

- Nous non plus on ne voulait pas te perdre tu es notre amis, annoncèrent Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna.

- Je ne voulais pas vous perdre vous non plus. Pour moi vous êtes bien plus que des amis vous faites parties de ma famille, répondit Harry en les prenant chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

- On as tous peur de se qui se serait passés si Voldemort avait gagné, dit Ginny dans un souffle de soulagement en pensant que c'était le camp du Bien qui avait gagné.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Peur de vous perdre. Peur de perdre la guerre. Peur de ne plus vous voir.

- Bon Hermione, Neville, Luna et Moi on va partir et dire au professeur McGonagall qu'il faut aller te voir par groupe de quatre.

- Je suis content que McGonagall soit encore en vie. Elle mérite de vivre tranquille maintenant après toutes les souffrances qu'elle a eues. Au revoir mes amis je vous reverrais quand je sortirais de l'hôpital. Et plus vite sera le mieux, je n'aime pas être dans un lit d'hôpital à rien faire, répondit Harry.

- Compte sur nous pour être présents à ta sortie d'hôpital. Surtout qu'on doit s'organiser pour le projet qu'on a tout les 6 entamés, répondirent Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce projet, et je compte bien le réaliser au plus vite, dit Harry en voulant faire un sourire, il fit une grimace mais les autres avait compris ce qu'il avait voulut faire.

- Bon alors a plus et repose toi bien, dirent-ils en sortant de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle ou tous les autres étaient.

- Alors comment va-t-il, demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Il va très bien puisqu'il vaut déjà sortir d'ici et réaliser le projet dont on vous a parlé avant la Bataille.

- Je suis contente de l'entendre dire sa c'est qu'il va mieux. Je suppose que Ginny et restée avec lui puisque je ne la vois pas avec vous.

- Oui, professeur. Ginny est avec Harry, répondit Ron.

- Rentrez chez vous vous avez besoin de dormir. Je vais demander si Ginny peut rester avec Harry.

- Vous avez raison on est tous fatigués même vous professeur, dit Hermione poliment au professeur McGonagall.

- Au revoir professeur à bientôt, répondirent-ils avant de transplaner au Terrier.

_Fin du retour au Flash Back_

- C'est quoi le Terrier , demanda Lily.

- Le Terrier est une maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi et que deux d'entres vous y ont vécu pendant trois mois.

- Tu peux répéter Papa on as pas bien compris, demandèrent Lily et James en même temps.

- Vous êtes né dans cette maison, ainsi que Sirius, vous avait seulement trois jours de plus que lui. Votre père et nous, nous sommes parties à la mort de votre Oncle Harry car il était tombait dans le coma seulement 2 mois avant votre naissance à tout les quatre.

- Tout les quatre , t Minerva interloquée.

- Oui tout les quatre car Neville et Luna ont eux aussi eu un enfant qui est plus âgés que vous de 5 jours, répondit Hermione.

- On comprend mieux maintenant, mais pourquoi avez-vous quitté le monde de …, commença James.

- La magie, termina Lily. Tu es lent d'esprit James.

- Non je ne suis pas lent je recherchais le mot, répliqua James.

- Les enfants sa suffit, dit Hermione pour mettre fin à la discutions des jumeaux.

- Dis Papa on peut aller au Terrier , demanda Minerva.

- Pourquoi ma chérie ? Ta mère et moi ne savons même si le Terrier existe toujours il doit être en ruine maintenant puisque plus personne n'y habite. Enfin à notre connaissance, répondit Ron.

- On veut voir le Terrier. S'il vous plait, supplièrent leurs trois enfants.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis Hermione répondit :

- Bon aller accrochez-vous.

Les trois enfants donnèrent la main à leurs parents. Puis Ron et Hermione visualisèrent l'entrée du terrier dans leur tête. En ouvrant leur yeux ils eurent tout les deux une grande surprise. Le Terrier était toujours debout et avait même était repeint et se qui étaient abîmés pendant la guerre était refait. Ron se ressaisit le premier et alla frappa à la porte alors qu'Hermione emmenait ses enfants dans le jardin.

- Venez les enfants je vais vous montrer quelque chose, dit Hermione.

- Voir quoi Maman , questionnèrent-ils tout les trois en même temps.

- C'est une surprise, répondit Hermione.

- Ah , fit Minerva.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une tombe où se trouver déjà un petit garçon. Quand le petit garçon tourna la tête pour voir qui était derrière lui depuis déjà 5 minutes, il courut chez lui en criant : « Maman »

- Je vous présente votre oncle Harry c'est sa tombe et le garçon que vous avait vu est Sirius votre cousin.

- Mais pourquoi est-il parti en criant , demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être parce qu'il ne nous connaît pas, répondit Hermione.

Tout à coup Hermione se retourna car il lui avait semblé entendre son prénom et quand elle fut retourna elle fit un grand sourire alors que Ginny courait vers elle. James, Lily et Minerva allèrent vers leur père qui suivait sa sœur et à coté de lui se trouvait le garçon de tout à l'heure, un autre garçon plus jeune, une jeune fille ainsi que deux adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Ginny comme je contente de te revoir après toutes ses années, dit Hermione en serrant Ginny comme une enfant.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir après toutes ses années, répondit Ginny.

Pendant ce temps le groupe était autour d'eux.

- Bonjour Neville, bonjour Luna, bonjour Sirius, bonjour Sarah et bonjour Laurent je suis contente de vous revoir après toutes ses années. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu grandir en 8 ans, dit Hermione à la fin de leur les avoir eux aussi serrait dans ses bras.

- Nous aussi on est content de te revoir Hermione. On as déjà dit bonjour à Ron, James, Lily et Minerva, répondit Neville et Luna.

- Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment…, commença Ginny.

- Comment ça arrivés au bon moment , coupa Ron.

- Oui, cela fait aujourd'hui 13 ans que nous avons gagnés la guerre et aussi aujourd'hui 12 ans que Harry nous as quitté, répondit Neville.

- J'ai été très inquiète quand je suis revenue ici, car plus personne n'a eu de vos nouvelles, répliqua Ginny au bord des larmes.

- Ne recommence pas à pleurer Ginny, dit Luna.

- Je pleure de joie en voyant que nous sommes aujourd'hui tous à nouveau réunis et toujours en vie, répondit Ginny.

Depuis ce jour ils se voient à nouveau toutes les semaines et repense au bon moment qu'ils ont passés tous ensembles pendant leurs adolescences.

gras N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews svp c'était mon premier OS qui me fut impossible d'écrire sur feuille mais que à l'ordinateur je l'ai écrit en deux jours !

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

doudou545hotmail.fr /gras


End file.
